The Winter Fire Lily
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: We had a special bond, the Avatar had said so. But little did I know how strong it could be or that a Waterbender could fight fire with fire alongside a Firebender. Story updates/notification posted in Profile.
1. Breaking All The Rules

XxX

The Winter Fire Lily_ is inspired by the roses in _Sense and Sensibility _by Kirihana._

XxX

I stood in the middle of the field, the vibrant red of the fire lilies making my pulse raise in excitement. My eyes fluttered closed and I concentrated on my breathing, gently and without demand I went through my waterbending stances making sure my bending did not affect the lilies.

The warmth of the summer sun caused beads of sweat to roll down my face and arms as each movement demanded more energy.

'Katara?' My name rung out through the empty valley, echoing off the volcanic walls. Instantly I stopped and turned to the intruder, recognizing the voice.

Aang bounced off the rock he was perched on and barley landed on another before pushing off, his airbending gave him a soft grace I would never have, 'Come on! The Festival is about to start! It's Zuko's first big festival being Fire Lord! We have to be there!'

I huffed and brushed my hair back, 'I don't see why we have to parade in with him. I am tired of being the poster child for Peace and Unity.' I held my jazz-hands up to my face, making a face that would make Sokka proud.

'Because we are Team Avatar! Whoot!' Aang called, airbending up thirty feet.

Rolling my eyes, I started back towards the city. Aang jumped along, the weight of saving the world completely off his shoulders.

The grand palace had just come into sight when we heard a resounding yell and a fire ball explode in the court yard. We both looked at each other before taking off towards the sparring field.

Zuko stood, his bare chest heaving as the fire raged around him.

'Uh-oh.' Aang said, skidding to a halt, 'Sifu Hotman doesn't look so good.'

'Yeah think?' I quipped, taking hold of the flowing water in the pool and casting it onto the fire patches.

'Zuko!' I called, spraying the last fiery bush, 'What is wrong?'

All the Fire Lord did was hunch his shoulders and storm off, 'ASK HIM!' Zuko yelled, pointing towards Iroh.

I looked around to the servants who were scurrying about nervously trying to fix things, 'Iroh?'

Iroh scratched his neck, looking unfazed by all the commotion, 'All I said was that he would have to get married in the next year to secure his throne.'

'What?!' Aang called, giving a typical Aang reaction.

'Why would you tell him that? Today of all days?' I chastised, my mothering tendencies coming to the front as my hands made their way to my hips.

The old man shrugged, 'He would have to find out eventually, they are announcing the council's decision tonight at the dinner.' I crossed my arms, shaking my head disapprovingly.

'That's just not fair.' I replied.

Iroh nodded in agreement, 'I am not disagreeing with you Katara.'

Part of me was thankful that it wasn't me being forced into marriage while the other part of me felt bad for Zuko. The guy was far from perfect, but he was part of our team and I didn't want to see him backed into a corner like this. After all he had done to restore his destiny, throne and nation you think they could give him a break for once.

'It's not that bad, he has Mai – right?' Aang offered, looking innocently to Iroh.

Iroh shook his head, refusing to meet the Avatar's eye, 'Once Mai was released from Azula's prison, she refused to even see Zuko let alone speak to him. She left the Fire nation the instant she was freed; no one knows where she went.'

I winced; remembering when Zuko had gotten the news. We had been laying out a plan to help settle the disputes between the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. A messenger had come saying they had located Mai and Ty Lee in a dungeon deep within the tower.

Hope rekindled in Zuko's eyes but was doused when he asked where she was and when he could see her. The guard handed Zuko a scroll and stated she was gone, never to return. I had no knowledge of what had been written in the letter but the heartbreak had been obvious in his defeated shoulders and dull eyes; he didn't offer to tell me and I didn't ask.

From then on, Zuko was different – more focused and distant. The only time his true self could be seen was when he sparred; fire was the only thing that brought life into the lifeless Fire Lord. Once in a while, when it was just the two of us, I saw the remnants of the Prince Zuko I once knew and had come to care for as part of the team. But lately, he was growing more closed off than ever.

Aang nervously rubbed his neck, feeling awkward, 'Oh.'

'I'll go talk to him.' I said, worried he might set the rest of the palace on fire. Automatically, I started towards the corner garden knowing he would be there with his turtleducks.

Zuko sat, his bare back against the rough bark of the tree and his sparring pants covered in muck. His arms were crossed defensively and his eyes were narrowed threateningly.

'If you want to relive the good ol' days, I can run around the pond and you can chase me.' I smirked, making a circle with my finger in the air.

Zuko begrudgingly smiled through his anger. I chuckled, knowing he was upset that I had ruined his grey mood.

I moved into the garden and fell next to him, my legs crossed, 'Iroh told me the council's decision.'

'Did he tell you how long I have to find a wife _and _produce an heir?' Zuko seethed. I cringed even though I understood why his tone was so harsh.

'No.' I replied, anxious for his answers.

'A year! A _year_!' Zuko jumped up and started to pace, 'Apparently, the council is worried about a possible coup and wants the throne to be secure – to do that I have to have an heir in place. Ahh!' He fell back on the grass, his fists against his eyes.

I bit on my lower lip, knowing nothing I said would be the right thing, 'I—I'm sorry.'

Zuko moved his hand to look at me through his scared eye. The red had diminished slightly over the last year but it was still an awful reminder of the past.

The Fire Lord nodded; knowing I wasn't just talking about the ruling but Mai as well.

'What else did the _council _have to say?' I asked, spitting the vial word.

Zuko sighed, pushing back his coal-black bangs, 'She has to be from outside the Fire Nation to establish "unity connections."' He raised his hands, air quoting his words, 'Basically, they want a snobby, prim and proper Fire Lady that looks good on my arm for feasts and will produce an heir; preferably male but a girl will do.'

I wrinkled my nose, 'Joy.'

'They are gathering names from the North Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom and will have a selection gathered for the End of Summer Festivals.' Zuko replied with a groan, 'I am not looking forward to _that _festival.'

'You can get behind me for that one,' I fell back on the grass, enjoying the cool feel of it against the humid air, '_I_ get to hate festivals first.'

Zuko chuckled, 'You are starting to sound like Toph.'

I groaned, wiping the sweat from my brow, 'Great.'

'Hey,' Zuko sat up, his elbows propping him up, 'You want to sneak into the Fire Lily Festival in disguise?' He said, sounding like a typical teenage boy for once.

My eyes flitted to his golden ones, where life had been restored in them, 'You—you are supposed to be the guest of honor.' I was so shocked by his question that I couldn't think of anything else to say.

'Phhf.' Zuko shook his head, rubbing his eye, 'Can't I have some court business to take care of and go tomorrow as Fire Lord Zuko? Twinkletoes can be the guest of honor for today and I can go as peasant number one.'

I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that captured me, 'Now who sounds like Toph?' Smoothing my hair back, I looked back to Zuko, 'We can ditch…but you have to tell Iroh.'

Zuko smiled and fell back onto the grass, 'No deal then.'

'You know, everyone has missed you Zuko. Even Sokka has missed you, and _that _is saying something.' I said, my smile dimming as I rubbed my arm nervously, 'It's nice to see you back to your old self.'

Zuko nodded but remained quiet.

Jumping up, I dusted the dirt from my cloths and offered him my hand, 'Come on, let's get out of here.'

The Fire Lord didn't hesitate; he took my hand and got up. A comfortable silence settled around us as we snuck back into the palace, dodging servants and members of court.

We looked to each other and smiled as we ran down the hall. I stopped in front of his room, panting slightly, 'Meet you by the gardens in an hour.'

Zuko reached out and took my arm before I could leave, 'Katara?'

The contact sent an unrequested blush on my face, 'Yes?' I replied.

Noticing my darkened cheeks, he let go of my arm, 'N-nothing. See you in an hour.' Without another word, Zuko disappeared into his room.

My arms crossed defensively over my chest, the shivers coated my arm knowing what he was thinking about: Mai.

I had figured out for the most part that I was one of the few that Zuko sincerely trusted; I was probably one of the few people – besides Sokka – that would tell him the truth no matter what. Fire Lord or not; I wasn't going back down from my opinion on what was right. He could count on me to be honest always.

That bond had been created on our "field trip", as Toph had dubbed it. He had gone from my worst enemy to my friend in that one night and slowly, over time, he had come to be one of my closest companions after he had taken Azula's lightning for me.

Besides, he wasn't the only one hurt when Mai left. Everyone could say I was too motherly but I didn't care; I looked out for my brood and I felt their pain as if it were my own.

And if it took breaking all the rules to make one of my chicks happy, I would.

XxX


	2. The Mask

XxX

I knelt by the wall, making sure my cloak concealed me against the red brick, 'Where is he?' I whispered to myself, feeling nervous for sneaking about.

A hand took hold of my shoulder and I turned quickly. Drawing water from the humid air, I threw piercing icicles at the intruder.

'Katara!' Zuko called, his fire evaporating the ice into steam. His defense movement caused his hood to shift; revealing who he was.

'Sorry!' I replied, hurrying forward and fixing his cloak. Heat emanated off his body, warming my naturally cool chi. My fingers accidently brushed against his scar and a spark ignited, I jumped back, shocked.

'You need to be more careful with your bending. We aren't in a war anymore.' Zuko whispered, taking a place next to me and looking out towards the courtyard, 'It's filled with guards, how are we going to get out?'

My eyes quickly scanned the grounds, 'There!' I pointed to an ivy covered wall, a rare sight in the Fire Nation. I wasted no time taking off towards it.

'That has to be fifty feet tall.' Zuko hissed after me. My feet automatically set themselves apart as I took my stance; my hands swiftly moved and created a stairwell from the plant's water.

'I didn't know the _Fire Lord _was scared of a tall wall!' I picked, starting up the staircase and leaping over the wall with ease.

Zuko smirked and followed suite. We landed softly on the other end and took off on stealthy feet towards the center of the city. My pulse raised, adrenaline flowing through ever vein in my body. Zuko felt the excitement too and jumped forward into a cartwheel. The move didn't stutter his run at all for once he landed his feet pushed off the ground forcing him into an even faster sprint.

'I haven't had this much fun in ages!' Zuko laughed. I smiled, knowing that I had done the right thing even though I had broken all the rules.

The previously quiet streets grew louder and more crowded the closer we got to the center. We stopped on the outskirt of the party and looked on in awe. Everyone was laughing and smiling, their eyes were filled with merriment and the community was perfectly in unison.

'It's beautiful.' I whispered, my eyes trying to take in all the brilliant shades of red and gold that dressed the city. Great lanterns were strung from building to building lighting up the darkening sky. All of the women had adorned their hair with not only fire lilies but all different kinds of lilies from the fire nation. The bright, aromatic flowers stood out against their rich, black hair and filled the air.

A little boy sprinted up to me, skidding to a halt in front of me with a fire lily in his hand, 'Would you like a flower, miss?'

I knelt down, smiling, and accepted his gift, 'Thank you.' I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before tucking the flower into my hair. His blush erupted and he smiled shyly before taking off back towards the festival.

'Where to first?' I asked, turning to Zuko.

'I think we need to get masks, I stand out a bit more than you do.' He said, gesturing to his scar.

I nodded and started towards the first booth, 'Right.'

The nice part about every Fire Nation festival was that masks were a part of every single one. For the Fire Lily Festival, masquerade masks were traditionally worn.

We stopped before the mask seller, looking through the many different ones he had for sale. Gently, I picked up one and shifted it so it caught the light. The mask complimented the necklace I had bought in the Fire Nation years ago when we had been on the run; the one I was now wearing to replace my recognizable Water Tribe necklace.

The base of the mask was a dark red that got lighter as it moved to the edge of the mask. Small golden topazes decorated the rim of the eyes and then went out like rays of sun.

'How much is this one?' I asked, turning to the shopkeeper.

'5 copper pieces.' The keeper smiled. I dug through my pocket and pulled out the money.

'How much is this one?' Zuko asked, keeping his hood down and holding up the mask. His was larger, large enough to conceal his scar, and dark as night. A rim of white crystals encircled the eyes reminded me of the full moon.

'It is the same price as the young lady's, 5 copper pieces.' The keeper replied, looking at him nervously because Zuko wouldn't meet his eye. He awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

'Here.' Zuko held out his hand and dropped the pieces into the man's hand. Once the mask was securely in place, he dared to lift his head up, 'What do you think?'

I smiled, watching his golden eyes shine out through the lunar mask, 'Perfect.' I lifted my mask up and tied the red ribbon behind my head, 'What do you think of mine?'

'Perfect.' Zuko nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. We continued on to mull around the other booths, looking through the different trinkets offered and enjoying the food – though, I let Zuko have the Fire Flakes all to himself.

A weapons shop caught Zuko's attention and he stopped to inspect the merchandise, I continued on down the walkway. My eyes wandered over the different stores until they landed on one in particular.

'Fire Nation Gems.' I read the sign aloud as I made my way towards it. The shopkeeper lounged in the shade, working on a necklace while I looked over the magnificent pieces. A fire lily pendant caught my eyes; it was crafted out of a black stone and hung on a dark grey chain.

'Wow.' I whispered, reaching out to touch the smooth stone. The instant my fingers caressed the charm; colors came to life within the stone. Bright reds, oranges, and yellows spun throughout the petals at my touch.

'Ahh, I see you found the fire lily, it is one of my favorites.' The merchant said, moving away from his work bench and coming towards the table, 'It is crafted from a special onyx-fire stone.' He explained picking it up from the display and bidding me to turn around. I turned around and gathered my hair at the nape of my neck, lifting it so he could secure the necklace.

'A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady.' The merchant complimented sincerely. I blushed, my fingers gently touching the pendant.

'It's amazing.' I said, turning around. My eyes were mesmerized by the colors that exploded as the gem touched my skin, 'How much is it?'

'20 gold coins.' The merchant said, 'The price is steep but the gem is rare and hard to come by, and it takes a long time to get it shaped just right.' He explained honestly, looking to me with apologetic eyes.

My heart dropped and my hands went up to undo the chain, 'I don't have any gold coins.' I handed it back to the merchant.

'I do.' A familiar voice said behind me, 'How much is it?'

The merchant looked over my shoulder, 'Uh, 20 gold coins, sir.'

Zuko dug into his pocket and pulled out the money. The man exchanged the necklace for the coins, which he carefully tucked into his money pouch.

'I hope you and your lady enjoy the festival.' The man said, bowing to Zuko.

Zuko bowed back before turning to me, the necklace in hand, 'May I?'

Sheepishly I nodded and turned around, repeating the process of pulling my hair back. Flashbacks of Zuko taunting me with my mother's necklace appeared in my thoughts, but were quickly doused at his gentle touch. Once he had finished, he pulled my hair loose from my grip and settled it back over my shoulders.

'There.' Zuko said, his voice quiet. I shyly looked over my shoulder, my fingers gently touching my pendant.

Night was fast approaching, the sunset painted the clouds with colors similar to my necklace overhead. The lanterns cast shadows across Zuko's face as he smiled, his hand still resting on my bare shoulder. Between the warmth of his palm and the power surging through me from the full moon, I felt like my heart would burst.

'Gather 'round! Gather 'round!' A man called from the main stage, breaking the moment, 'The Dragon Dance is about to begin!' Zuko and I looked up at the same time, instinctively moving so that the space between us grew.

'Come on!' I took hold of his arm and started towards the stage, ignoring my racing pulse.

'Whoa!' Zuko huffed, not expecting me to grab him and pull him along. The crowd was thick before the stage and we carefully maneuvered our way towards the middle so we could see.

'I need a volunteer!' The actor called, his hand stationed over his eyes playfully as he searched the audience, 'You two!' Everyone, myself included, looked around trying to figure out who the lucky couple was.

Zuko leaned over, I could feel the tension in his voice, 'He is looking directly at us.' My eyes grew as I realized what he was saying.

'Ahh! Don't be shy! Let's give them some encouragement!' The man started to clap and the audience followed suite. Those before us parted, making a pathway towards the stage, while those behind us shouted for us to go up.

'Do you think we should make a run for it?' Zuko whispered as someone pushed him forward, begrudgingly he started to walk slowly towards the stage.

I followed, 'You wanted to be a "normal citizen" for today.'

'I never said that.' Zuko snipped, his feet coming to a stop by the stairs.

My smile grew and I took his hand, 'It will be fun.' He quickly looked to our entwined fingers before looking up to meet my eye; he gave a solemn nod.

'Good, come on.' I said, nodding towards the stairs.

The man, who was dressed in puffy red pants and a golden vest, rose his hands before the crowd, 'Now aren't they a handsome couple!' The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles; I blushed knowing Zuko was probably doing the same thing under his mask. I remembered the Ember Players and their portrayal of our interaction in the Crystal Catacombs deep in Ba Sing Se and my blush grew worse.

'Now, you will be the lovely Fire Lady.' The man offered me his hand, which I took, and led me towards a chair where he tied my hands loosely behind my back, 'Trapped by the dreaded Dragon!' The crowd booed as he turned to them, his stance dragoness.

The man walked over next to Zuko and clapped him on the shoulder, 'And this strapping young man will be the Fire Lord in disguise!' The actor said, pretending to whisper it to the crowd. A resounding O sounded over them as the city grew hush. On cue, Zuko face-palmed.

I chuckled; leave it to the Fire Nation to cheer for their _actual_ Fire Lord in disguise pretending to be the Fire Lord in disguise.

'Now the Lady was trapped deep in the dragon's cave…' The actor said, creating the scene, 'The Fire Lord, willing to do anything to get his love back, donned the garb of a simple peasant and traveled up the great North Mountain…' The man turned and pointed to a large mountain off into the distance which was illuminated by Yue and the audience oohed and awed, 'The Dragon, however, never expected the Fire Lord himself to come to retrieve his bride.' All of a sudden the man spun and created fire, bending it into the shape of a ferocious dragon.

Instinct made me nervous; I had been burned by fire before and with each movement the dragon drew uncomfortably closer to me. Wincing, I pressed my head back trying to get away from it.

The storyteller continued to spin his fable while the dragon danced around us. Zuko continued to move his head, tracking the fiery beast.

'And when the Dragon went to strike—' The man turned, his hands directing the fire straight towards me.

'Katara!' Zuko called, jumping in front of me and spinning the fire out. The dragon burst into a million pieces of gold and red confetti, just like it had when Aang had airbended it during the last Fire Nation Festival.

'The Fire Lord came forth and attached the beast – successfully saving his Fire Lady. And the two lived happily ever after!' The storyteller finished with a bow.

Applause sounded from the crowd, filling the street with admiration for the act. Zuko hurried over to me and knelt to untie the knot. He took hold of my hand and sprinted towards the stairs, 'Great idea, really Katara!' He hissed, jumping off the last step.

'Sorry!' I called, letting him drag me through the crowd.

Zuko didn't stop until we had broken through the multitude and were a few streets down from the main festivities. With our backs pressed to the stone wall, we puffed out air as we cooled down from our run.

'Great idea, Katara.' Zuko huffed, brushing his bangs back as he took his mask off, 'Really just…great…'

I pulled mine off and turned to him with my fists on my hips, 'It wasn't _my _idea to sneak out!'

Zuko pushed off the wall, facing me with his eyes narrowed, '_You_ were the one that said let's get out of here!'

I stood tall, refusing to back down and got into his face, 'After _you_ said—'

'Zuko! Katara!'

We both stopped and turned down the street where a very annoyed Iroh stood, 'There you are!' He said, moving towards us and taking us by the arm, 'You have missed the entire opening ceremony for the Festival and the banquet starts in less than an hour!'

We both sighed, giving over to our fate as he shooed us towards the litter. Servants stepped up and separated the tool curtains to let us in.

'Of course we'd get caught.' I grumbled, falling back against the pillows. Thought I was glad to pull the thick cloak off, l wasn't so happy at being caught even though I knew we would face the consequences sooner or later. Zuko rolled his eyes and fell into the pillows across from me.

'If you wanted to get away for a while, all you had to do is ask. I would have planned a vacation for you at our house on Ember Island _after _the Festival.' Iroh said. Once everyone was settled, the litter was picked up and started back to the palace.

'What, are they performing _Love Amongst The Dragons _again?' Zuko groaned.

Iroh shook his head, 'No.' Iroh smiled, probably remembering summers on Ember Island, 'Though I do love their rendition, that is not the reason I suggested it. I figured you could use some time away from the Council.'

Zuko groaned and ruffled his bangs, 'I forgot about that.' I frowned, depressed that our fun day had come to an end.

The litter stopped in front of the palace and the servants set it on the ground.

'You have half an hour to get ready and be in the southwest hall to be presented to the party.' Iroh said, moving down the stairs. Zuko went next and I followed. I watched with sorrow as Zuko made his way towards the palace doors, his shoulders slumped in defeat and his head down.

'Katara?' Iroh called, causing me to stop and turn back to the General. He carefully moved towards me and cautiously picked up my new pendant, 'What an interesting charm.'

I blushed, 'Zuko got it for me at the Festival.'

'Hmmm.' Iroh hummed, scratching his chin.

'I—I sh-should go get r-ready.' I stuttered. Without being dismissed, I started towards the palace. My heart raced with each step I took through the grand hallway.

Once I was safely in my room, I hurried to get ready. With ease I slipped into the soft, black dress I had set aside for the banquet. It was simple, nothing extraordinary, but it made my fiery pendant stand out more.

Taking one last deep breath, I nodded to my reflection before heading towards the door. The Council would be announcing their decision and explaining how the search for a Fire Lady would go after dinner; we all needed to be there for Zuko.

I needed to be strong. And if I couldn't be, I needed to fake it the best I could.

XxX


	3. Freedom

XxX

I sat perfectly straight and still as the banquet took place around me. My eyes drifted up the long table to the large ornate chair occupied by the Fire Lord. Zuko had his head propped up and was tapping his fingers in boredom while a council member talked his ear off.

'Hey Katara! Watch this!' Aang whispered, bending the water out of his water and making it swirl in a figure eight.

I smiled, enjoying his youthful antics, 'That really great Aang.'

'I can't wait for to see Sokka and Toph!' Aang continued to talk while he replenished his glass with the water, 'It's been so long, it will be great to see them again. I wonder how they are doing? I bet Toph got taller. Maybe Sokka finally got the armpit hair he has been waiting for.'

Sokka and Toph had gone back to Ba Sing Se to restore order and the throne. The two had grown closer after the war, like Zuko and I had, and were practically inseparable. Personally, I thought that they were more than just friends but nothing had bloomed from their friendship yet.

'They won't be back for two months, Aang.' I answered, picking at my food. My nose wrinkled as the squid moved without me touching it.

Aang tilted his head, looking to me confused, 'Didn't Iroh tell you?'

'Tell me what?' I asked, pushing my plate away and reaching for my tea.

'I'm going to the Earth Kingdom to help select potential brides for Zuko.' Aang replied with ease. I just about choked on my drink.

Before I could ask anything else, a tapping drew everyone's attention towards the head of the table.

'Can I have everyone's attention?' The man who had been talking to Zuko stood up, waiting for the table to quiet down.

'Gathered guests, you are made up of dignitaries, representatives, and council members. As such, I wanted to inform you of an important decision the council has made concerning the future of the Fire Lord.' The man continued, 'We have decided that the best way to secure Fire Lord Zuko's throne is to arrange a marriage and to continue our restoration with other nations she will be chosen from outside of the Fire Nation.'

It was so quiet I could here Momo under the table chewing on a grape.

'The Avatar has graciously agreed to collect the names put forth by the royal and high ranked families of the North Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. Those who are chosen will join us for the End of Summer Festival and a decision on the new Fire Lady will be made before the Winter Solstice.' The council member finished and chatter started up instantly.

'When do you leave Aang?' I asked quickly, turning to my friend.

He awkwardly rubbed his neck, 'Tomorrow.'

'On the solstice?' I asked. Aang nodded. My nerves grew and heart raced, I fell back in the chair wishing it would consume me.

'Shh, shh.' Another member stood up and gestured for the crowd to quiet down. Those around the table hurried to silence themselves, curious if there was more juicy news, 'The Fire Lord will be spending the Summer Solstice away. His uncle Iroh will step up as acting Fire Lord while preparations are made for the selection of a Fire Lady.' Once he had finished, voices picked up again.

Rubbing my eyes, I sighed. This was too much even for me; I could only imagine what Zuko was feeling.

I needed to get away for a bit. Maybe I could go home – back to the Southern Water Tribe with Pakku, Gran-Gran and Dad. But, that would leave Zuko alone to deal with the Council.

I needed space; I needed time to think. I needed water. My eyes searched the table and came to rest on a pitcher in the middle. Taking a steadying breath, my hand methodically moved under the table controlling the water in a rhythmic pattern. The movement soothed me and brought me peace.

'Excuse me, Lady Katara.' A young servant asked. I jumped, feeling caught, 'A message for you, Lady Katara.' He stated, looking to the note on his tray.

'Oh, yes. Thank you, Cato.' I said automatically, reaching for the sealed note with a blush. The servant bowed, giving a small smile at the recognition I gave him, and took his leave.

Easily, I broke the seal and scanned the words.

'What is it?' Aang asked, peering over my shoulder.

'Nosey.' I rolled the note up and wacked him on the nose.

Aang twitched his nose, rubbed it and then looked back to me, 'So, what does it say?'

'It is an invitation.' I said, unrolling the small page and re-reading the few words.

'To where?' Aang pressed, again trying to sneak a peek.

'To Ember Island with—' My eyes unconsciously flitted up towards the front of the table, 'Zuko.' The moment his name left my lips his golden eyes felt mine and instantly looked up. My breath caught and I quickly looked away.

'Your cheeks are red.' Aang nonchalantly pointed out.

'Oh, are they?' I asked, covering them, 'I—I guess I'm just uncomfortable. Is it decent if I go on vacation _alone _with the Fire Lord?'

'Why?' Aang tilted his head, 'It's just Zuko.' He said innocently, 'It's no fun vacationing alone; he probably just wants a friend to go with him. I bet if the rest of us weren't busy, he'd probably have invited us too.' Aang stabbed a piece of bok choy on his plate and began to gnaw on it, 'And you won't be _alone. _There will probably be hundreds of servants there too. I think you should go.'

'Why is that?' I asked, curious what his answer would be.

'You and Zuko have a special bond.' Aang said nonchalantly, poking at the raw vegetable on his fork.

I rolled my eyes and smiled playfully, 'Is this your great Avatar insight?'

'Something like that.' Aang smirked, tilting his head. His smile grew straight as he thought over his next words, 'I first noticed it when we were in Ba Sing Se, in the Crystal Catacombs.' I tensed, remembering the painful betrayal.

'You two are opposites, water and fire, and never waste a moment to disagree.' Aang continued, 'But there is a sense of connection between you two – I think that was why you trusted him so easily in the Catacombs.' I nodded, not sure what else to do.

'He trusts you, probably more than he does anyone else – maybe even more than Iroh. I don't know why he does but I know that he does.' Aang said, reaching out and taking my hand with a soft smile, 'With everything going on right now, I think he needs you the most.' My breathing staggered and l looked away from his soft brown eyes.

'I think you should go.' Aang said, summing up everything.

I nodded, my mind made up, 'Alright, I'll go.' It was then I realized that those around us had stopped talking and were hanging on every word we said.

My blush grew and l sunk down in my chair; feeling mortified.

XxX

Sunlight streamed in, rudely demanding that I wake up. Groaning, l sat up and stretched. A knock sounded on the door as if someone was waiting for me to get up.

'Come in.' I called, rubbing my eyes and trying to brush down my hair.

'Lady Katara?' A young girl asked, wearing the traditional cloths of a palace servant.

Smiling gently, I got out of get and reached for my robe, 'Yes?'

'Fire Lord Zuko has requested that you join him for sparring this morning.' She said timidly.

I rolled my eyes, 'Of course he'd ask to spar when it's dawn, when the full moon is gone.' I chuckled, 'Can you please tell him I'll be there shortly?' I asked, moving around and collecting my things.

Uncomfortably, she stood with her hands together and fidgeting with her sash.

'Was there something else?' I asked gently, stopping outside of the bathroom door.

'I—I'm supposed to…supposed to gather your things for your trip to Ember Island this afternoon.' She said, refusing to meet my eyes.

'Oh.' I fell back on my heel, tapping the doorframe, 'Sweetie, what is your name?'

Cautiously, she looked up and let her topaz eyes meet mine, 'Nina.'

'Well, Nina, it is very nice to meet you.' I stepped away from the door and give a bow of greeting which she gingerly copied. Chewing on my lower lip, I looked around the room. I didn't want her to have to pack for me but I also didn't want her to get in trouble.

'I will pack the cloths you have received as gifts during your stay in the Fire Nation along with a few other necessities and comforts.' Nina replied, 'I am trained in helping pack for the royal family.'

'Oh, well, alright. Well I—I should go get ready.' I awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, watching as she bowed in respect, before escaping into the bathroom.

'I can't wait to get back to the Water Tribe.' I grumbled, stepping into the shower, 'I get to do things for _myself_ there.' It was completely out of my comfort zone to let someone else pack for me and bow whenever I acknowledged or dismissed them. The warm water soothed me and relaxed my whirlwind of thoughts; letting me sort through them individually. I remembered the invitation from the night before.

_Katara –_

_ Will you join me for the trip to Ember Island? I could use a friend right now._

_Zuko_

Short, sweet and to the point. Very Zuko.

He was asking me to stay in the Fire Nation, most likely through the entire summer and possibly throughout the autumn and winter.

Selfishly, I wanted to go back to my Tribe but I knew I couldn't.

I dropped my head against the shower and sighed, letting the water cascade over me. Sometimes, being the support system for the entire team was draining on my own needs.

XxX

Quietly, I walked down the open breeze way towards the sparring yard. The sun was just rising over the mountains; Zuko would definitely have the upper advantage.

I took the corner and saw the firebender standing beside a wash basin, tossing water over his head. He'd been working out for quite a while before I had gotten there; sweat glistened off his bare torso and his chest was raising and falling rapidly.

Tsking, I made my way to him with my arms crossed, 'A little impatient are we?'

Zuko, who was toweling off his face, pulled it away to reveal a smirk, 'I rise with the sun.'

'And I rise with the moon.' I quipped, matching his wit. I pulled my shawl off and tossed it to the side, showing I was ready to spar. My eyes flitted around, memorizing where the jars of water were placed around the field.

Zuko rose a brow, 'Bit eager to lose?'

I smiled, taking my stance and bending the water loosely around my arms, 'Eager to see you fall flat on your face.' Zuko stepped up, taking his own sharp stance.

'Oh and thanks for sending a servant to pack for me _before _I accepted your offer.' I snipped, following his movements as he started to circle the arena.

Zuko's face grew confused and he stopped, 'I didn't send anyone to pack for you.'

I stopped, my eyes wide, 'If you didn't then—'

'Iroh.' We said in unison.

Zuko huffed, brushing his tousled bangs back, 'Typical. Wait—' A small smirk tugged at the Fire Lord's lips, 'So you were going to accept?'

I rolled my eyes, 'We can deal with that later.' I sighed, getting my water whip ready, 'For now though…' My whip shot out and captured Zuko's ankle. Caught off guard, Zuko had nothing to do but be thrown where my whip decided he'd go.

'Hey! Unfair!' Zuko called, sputtering out sand and shaking his head.

'Sorry Zuko, but real life isn't fair. You think they would wait for you to get your head on straight in the battle field?' I smirked victorious, my hands on my hips.

Zuko jumped off the ground, his fire at the ready, 'It's on!' He tossed his fire out, creating his own whips.

I rolled my eyes, 'So on!' My voice echoed around the quiet courtyard along with the sound of our clashing elements.

XxX

I lay panting on the cool sand, 'I—I think I won—won that round.' I puffed.

Zuko collapsed next to me, 'Works for me, I won the last three.'

'One of those was a draw.' I sighed, 'And I won the two before that.'

'Fine.' Zuko gave into me.

I laughed, brushing my loose hair back, 'You give up to easy. No fun.'

'Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara.' A servant called, bowing low.

Zuko jumped up and grabbed a towel, he tossed it to me before grabbing one for himself, 'Yes?' He called, starting towards the young man while he dried his head.

'Everything is ready for your departure to Ember Island.' He stated, bowing once more, 'Your bags are packed and the summer house is ready for your arrival. You can leave whenever you are ready.'

'Very well.' Zuko nodded, turning to look to me with a smirk, 'So is your answer still yes?'

I rolled my eyes and threw my towel at him, 'I'm going to go change.'

He caught it and tossed it to the side, 'I was thinking we could leave in an hour.' He said, jogging to catch up with me, 'The morning catch will just be getting in and it will make for a great lunch. They might have fresh squid-trout…' He dangled the offer in front of me like a carrot.

I sighed, pretending to ignore him and braiding my hair back, 'I do like squid-trout.'

Zuko stopped, probably smiling, 'Meet me by the gate in an hour!' He called after me. I threw my hand up, letting him know I heard him, and continued on my way with a smile.

I loved the friendly games we played; I wouldn't trade them for anything.

XxX

Zuko was lounging against the litter, looking more like a regular teenager than the monarch of the Fire Nation.

I smiled, shifting the pack on my shoulder, and made my way towards him.

'You're going to wear that?' Zuko asked skeptically, his brow raised. He pushed off the wooden box and started towards me.

I looked down at my water tribe dress, scrutinizing the white sash and my grey boots. Was there something wrong with it? Did I look bad?

My nerves got the best of me and I awkwardly looked up to him, 'Yes?'

'Aren't you warm?' Zuko asked, taking my pack and tossing it into the litter.

'Oh.' I blushed, feeling stupid, 'N-not really.' For a split second, I thought he was disappointed with how I looked. I hadn't considered that my dress was long-sleeved and thick for the 90 degree temperature.

'Well, you are going to be. Ember Island just broke it's heat record yesterday.' Zuko replied, starting up the steps, '110 and rising.'

I groaned and followed after him, 'Great.' I collapsed against the pillows, rubbing my head.

'Hey guys!' Aang called, landing Appa right next to the litter. Zuko opened the sheer curtain and peered out, I stuck my head out next to his, 'Do you guys want a ride? I can drop you off on my way.'

Smiling, I turned to Zuko, 'Just like ol' times.' I quipped.

He nodded, wasting no time getting out of the stuffy litter and away from his title, 'Except without Azula trying to shoot us down.'

'Very true.' I laughed, grabbing my pack and tossed it up to Aang. Servants scurried around collecting our things from the carriages and secured them onto the flying sky bison's saddle, Zuko pitched in and surprised most of the servants.

I smiled as I helped one of the servants with a large trunk. Zuko had learned to tend to his own needs during his banishment and it was nice to see he hadn't fallen back into the royal treatment routine.

'All set?' Aang asked. Zuko knelt down, linking his hands together in a step. I stepped into them and let him toss me up. I caught the saddle and swung myself over; Zuko took a running start and landed easily next to me.

'Yes!' I called, the summer breeze picking up and making my hair dance all about.

'Ember Island here we come! Yip Yip!' Aang called, snapping the reigns. I rested against the lip of the saddle and closed my eyes.

Zuko sighed next to me, dropping his head on his crossed arms and looking out over the shrinking city, 'Just like old times.'

I nodded, pushing my face into the wind and taking in the freedom, 'Just like old times.'

XxX


	4. Ember Island

XxX

My arm ached as I waved bye to Aang, 'Bye! Say hi to Sokka and Toph for me!'

'Will do!' Aang called, waving back. Momo sat on his shoulder, munching on a peach.

Zuko smirked, lugging one of the bags over his shoulder and carrying another in his hand, 'You act like it's the last time you will ever see him.'

'Maybe it is.' I dropped my arm but my eyes lingered on Appa as he flew farther and farther away. My heart clenched, sicked by the thought of never seeing Aang again.

'Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara, what an honor it is to meet you.' A man, who was well dressed, stopped on the porch and bowed low, 'I am Li, the Head of House. I will be your escort during your stay here.'

'He's our babysitter.' Zuko whispered to me. I had to stifle a laugh.

'If you will follow me, l will show you to the dining hall where they have prepared lunch for you.' Li said, stepping aside and gesturing for us to enter.

'What is on the menu?' Zuko asked as he walked passed. I held back, my eyes mulled around the large mansion; it looked so different from the safe house I remembered a year ago. The outside was painted and the red shone in the noon sun, the vegetation around it was lively and bright. Unlike the first time I visited, this place was warm and inviting.

'A delightful presentation of squid-trout has been prepared with sides of dumplings and smoked sea slug.' Li answered. Zuko looked to me with a playful smile; he knew those were my favorite Fire Nation dishes.

'Glad you came?' Zuko quipped.

I rolled my eyes playfully, 'We'll see.'

XxX

I lounged against the pillows, my hands on my happy stomach, 'That was delicious.'

Zuko chuckled, 'That's what I like about you Katara, you're not afraid to eat.' My blush erupted on my face and I nervously sat up, straightening my tunic.

'The Ember Players are performing tonight.' Zuko said, his hands pillowing his head while he relaxed, unaffected by my awkward fidgeting, 'A new play about the Avatar saving the world. Do you want to go see how bad they butcher it?' He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

'S-sure.' I replied, getting up suddenly, 'I—I'm going to go take a nap.' I excused myself, leaving Zuko with a very confused brow.

The soft door closed behind me and I quietly started towards my room. It was odd that Zuko's comments were getting to me; they never had before the Fire Lily Festival. Had something changed that night?

I stopped, my finger gently touching my pendant. The fire lily charm hung loosely around my necklace in place of my mother's necklace, which was packed carefully into my personal bag along with my Fire Nation choker.

Once I was in my room I collapsed onto my bed, I blew the loose hair from my eyes and turned over. My body was exhausted and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

A touch made me jolt awake, panic set in and I jumped up ready to attack.

'Lady Katara,' Li bowed low, 'I am sorry for disturbing you but Fire Lord Zuko is preparing to go to the theater.'

I dropped my hands but my body was still tense, 'A-alright. I will be there shortly.' Li bowed again and left. Quickly, I looked to the window. I had slept the afternoon away; it was growing to be dusk.

My hands hurried to rummage through my bag, looking for something suitable. I wasn't sure if we were going as the Fire Lord and Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe or just Zuko and Katara.

Either way, I'd have to wear red. Nina had packed everything so perfectly that I felt bad messing it up. Carefully, I pulled on a loose red dress and shaped it with a golden sash. I reached hesitantly for my red chocker but stopped, preferring my fire lily pendant to the older necklace.

The last thing I grabbed was a red cloak, which I pulled on as I started towards a door. Zuko stood by the door, dressed similarly to me with his hood pulled up.

'I figured we could ditch the titles for tonight.' Zuko smiled sincerely, reaching for the door.

'Sounds good to me.' I replied, pulling my cloak tightly around me and making my way into the cool air. A comfortable silence grew between us as we made our way towards the playhouse, our hoods securely in place.

'You're not wearing your mother's necklace.' Zuko pointed out, his tone even but curious.

I stopped, gently picking up the fire lily pendent, 'Oh…yeah, I—I figured it would be a giveaway since everyone knows who I am because of it.'

'You didn't know we were going undercover.' Zuko replied, his single brow raising skeptically.

I shrugged and continued on, wanting to hide the flush on my face. I wasn't sure why I had suddenly grown subconscious with Zuko's inquiry or what had changed but I didn't feel like finding out why I was by playing twenty questions with Zuko, 'It—it was fun, sparring today.' I hurried to say, looking for an escape route.

He nodded in agreement, 'We should do it again, maybe tomorrow morning?' Zuko offered, jogging to catch up with me.

I huffed, tossing my braid back, 'As if. We sparred at dawn so it's only fair we spar at _dusk _next time.'

Zuko rolled his eyes, letting his previous curiosity about my jewelry choice go in favor of the new topic, 'It's a full moon tomorrow.' I smiled devilishly.

All of a sudden a little boy ran out of the playhouse, skidding to a stop as we blocked his path. He looked between us, his eyes lingering on Zuko who grew twitchy under the boy's intense gaze, 'Your Zuko scar is on the wrong side!' The little boy giggled, sprinting by us.

Zuko turned after the boy, 'It's _still_ on the right side!' He called, face-palming. I burst out in a fit of laughter.

'Let's just go find our seats.' Zuko mumbled, slumping his shoulders as we continued inside.

'Whatever you said, Lord Hotman.' I mockingly saluted him and took the play bill the attendant offered me.

Zuko groaned, pressing his palms to his eyes, 'Where did he even get that name?' He huffed, thinking of the airy Avatar.

I fell into the bench, shaking my head, 'Aang is over 100 years old. You think his slang might be outdated?' I pushed my hood down, feeling concealed enough by the dim light.

Zuko thought about it and nodded, 'Ok, true.' The fire lanterns around the room were extinguished and the main stage came to life.

'It's starting.' I said, leaning forward with my hands on the edge of the bench. My eyes were glued to the front of the house. Even though I knew it was going to be as bad as the first one, I was still anxious to see how they portrayed our victory.

'What gave you that idea?' Zuko smirked. He slid down in his seat with his arms crossed; awaiting the butchery that was sure to ensue.

I made a face at him, sticking my tongue out slightly, before turning back to the front.

The first few actors came onto the stage; apparently attempting to act out our small team at the Ember house. The Toph actor was still very much a man and their Aang was still a bald woman; my character was still whining about hope while Zuko's kept quipping about honor. The only one spot on was the Sokka actor.

Rolling my eyes, I darted my eyes to Zuko, 'I'm seriously regretting accepting your offer.'

Zuko, with his lip curled in disgust, nodded, 'I'm starting to regret asking you.'

I fell back in my seat, mimicking Zuko's posture, 'We're in for a long night.' I sighed, blowing the stray hairs from my eyes.

'You could say that again.' Zuko whispered, pulling his hood down as his character monologue with exaggerated hand motions and feminine word choice about his restored honor in joining the Avatar to a frog.

XxX

At intermission, we stood outside enjoying the night breeze.

'Remind me why we came tonight?' I asked, leaning against the rail with my head propped up.

Zuko shrugged, crossing his arms on the rail and dropping his head atop it, 'To enjoy the good old days again?' He offered lamely.

'Of being mocked by the Ember Island Players?' I replied, rolling my eyes.

'I don't know, I just—I just don't want to be the _Fire Lord _right now. I'd prefer being the banished prince still.' Zuko confided, his voice growing quiet. Nervously, he kicked at the loose wooden plank of the deck, 'Is it weird to say I miss being banished?' His golden eyes looked to me, trusting that I would be honest.

Sighing, I looked out over the water. Watching as the waning moon cast her shadows on it; making it reflect the glistening stars.

'I miss it sometimes too.' I said, my eyes dropping to my wringing hands.

I hadn't really thought about why I started sneaking off more often or the uncomfortable feeling I had started to feel from constantly being held up as the guest of honor but it was true; I missed being a no body, 'I can't seem to go out without everyone wanting to talk to me or congratulate me. It's exhausting really; I'm not sure how you have kept it up for so long.' I said, looking at him with unashamed admiration, 'You've been Fire Lord for less than a year and yet you rein with a composure that I wish I had. How you put up with all the meetings and banquets is beyond me.'

Zuko nodded stoically, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Finally, he spoke, his words catching me off guard, 'Do you want to know what was in the letter?' He didn't have to explain any further; I knew which letter he was talking about.

I turned to him, my eyes resting on his face, 'Only if you feel ready to tell me.'

Zuko took in a steadying breathe, looking for the right words. He never got a chance; the host of the night was calling an end to the intermission and requesting that we all return to our seats.

'We best get back in.' Zuko replied, his face collected. I nodded and slowly started towards the door.

Taking my seat, I wondered if he would ever offer to share the letter with me again. Part of me hoped he would. Knowing I had his trust absolutely was a treasure; a rare one considering how withdrawn he had become over the last few months.

The stage lit up and opened the next scene; my eyes still lingered on Zuko as I considered all he had been through. I was amazed by his strength; truly he was the right choice for Fire Lord.

Zuko elbowed me, nodding towards the stage, 'We're up.' My eyes slowly shifted to the stage; there were the actors who were supposed to be us landing on a sad looking Appa in the Fire Nation Palace.

Zuko cringed and slunk farther into his seat.

'No, I will be Fire Lord today!' The Zuko actor bellowed, his fist slamming into his chest, 'We will fight an Agni Kai!' My character tossed her hand to her head and fainted.

The real Zuko smirked, 'Well, they got one thing right.'

'I did _not _faint.' I quipped, crossing my arms in a pout.

Azula nodded, 'So be it.' She pulled out a blue ribbon and came at Zuko, who pulled out a red one.

Both of us grew absorbed, comparing the script to the fight we had faced. The two ran around the stage, their ribbons occasionally meeting.

Finally the stage Zuko teased Azula, elaborately demanding that she show her lightning.

'Well, they got one thing right.' I mocked, leaning over to Zuko who rolled his eyes.

Azula twisted her ribbon, spinning it around her. Her eyes darted from Zuko to the me on stage. Without another moment wasted, Azula directed her lightning towards me.

My heart clenched, my nails biting my first remembering the fear that had filled me seeing the lightning coming towards me. It had been the most terrifying thing I had ever experienced. There was no water around me, I could not douse her strike or defend myself, and no time to move; I would have to accept my fate.

A resounding no sounded in the room just as it had in the arena. Zuko took the hit for me and crumbled to the ground.

I blinked and I saw the real scene before me. My breath grew raged, remembering the panic and desperation I felt when I saw Zuko hit ground.

Instead of going to him like I had, my actor took off towards the overhang and "bent water". In actuality, men dressed in black came on and ran the blue paper across the stage to freeze Azula. The Ember Katara ran across the stage and chained Azula, effectively disarming her.

'Oh, my heart is so full of hope!' The busty Katara cried, over exaggerating her weeping, 'Azula is defeated!'

_Go to Zuko_,I willed in my thoughts, _That's what _actually_ happened_. _Go to Zuko._

The supposed me, once she had finished her crying soliloquy, turned to the fallen and fake prince, 'Zuko!' She ran and collapsed by him, 'If only there was something I could do to save you!'

'Again, with the crying.' I huffed, dropping my head into my hands.

Awkwardly, Zuko twitched across the stage floor, 'Y-you…you…'

'Yes?' She leaned in, listening.

'Kiss me!' He sighed, coughing, 'Only your kiss can save me from Azula's hated fire!'

'What?! How does that make sense?' I demanded, throwing my hands up.

'I love you, Prince Zuko.' My counterpart called, falling into his arms, her lips puckered.

'I love you, even though you are a peasant!'

The two kissed and I couldn't watch.

'Uh…I—I'm guessing their sources didn't know about your healing ability?' Zuko offered, his eyes wide and face flushed.

'Apparently.' I mumbled, trying to conceal my own blush.

We begrudgingly watched the rest of the show, growing more and more uncomfortable with each moment. The sigh of relief was rightly earned when the last curtain fall. Oddly, the audience stood and applauded the play.

'Let's get out of here.' Zuko said, standing up from his seat. I nodded and stood, needing no more push. With our cloaks secured around us, we hurried from the theater.

'Did you hear that the Fire Lord is vacationing on Ember Island for the Solstice?' An audience member commented to their companion as they walked down the pathway.

'I heard he brought the Water Tribe girl with him. Is it true?' The second man asked.

The first shrugged, 'I haven't seen him to know.' I shifted the hood, feeling like they would catch me listening as I walked by.

'Apparently, the council is creating a match for the Fire Lord – would they really consider a Water Tribe girl?' The second continued, enjoying the juicy gossip he must have gathered from travelers.

'I really hope not. Fire and Water don't belong together.' The first commented, his opinion clear in his venomous voice, 'Surely there is a better match.' We quickly snuck by them, keeping our hoods secure.

'Like Earth?' The second asked, 'You know they won't choose a Fire Nation girl, the council will want to show _unity_ with the other nations.' He said the word with such discuss that it made me cringe, 'Fire Nation pride is dead. If you ask me, Iroh should have become Fire Lord instead of this pompous prince. At least the General would know how to properly run our country.'

'How do rumors get around so quickly?' Zuko hissed, continuing down the sandy path and distancing himself from the pair. I hurried to keep up.

'They are just stuck in their ways. Not everyone feels that way.' I defended his people, knowing he was just lashing out because he was hurt. Zuko remained quiet, his shoulders forward as he pressed on. I let him be and just followed him up to the grand house.

He tore off his cloak, tossing it on the floor once we made our way inside. Zuko dropped his head into his hands, trying to control his anger.

'It was unfair what they said about you.' He said suddenly, looking up to me. His hands dropped to his side but remained clenched fists.

My eyes grew, caught off guard, 'It—its alright.'

'It wasn't right.' Zuko retrieved his cloak and careful hung it up, knowing it wasn't right to leave it for the servants to pick up, 'They shouldn't have said that about you.' He repeated.

'It was just old men gossiping.' I quipped, unclipping the clasp and pulling my own cloak off. Hanging it up, I gently caressed the fabric trying to decide what to say.

Zuko huffed, brushing back his loose bangs, 'Would you like to know what was in the letter?' He offered again.

I slowly looked up, studying his face. The structure of his face had matured, his eyes sought to confide in me – to release the pent up emotions he had collected for the last few months. He was ready to share and I needed to listen. Carefully I nodded, nervous what he was about to say.

Zuko moved back towards the door not wanting any ears to eavesdrop. Once we were safely outside, leaning against the porch like we had been at the playhouse, Zuko sighed. His eyes looked steadily out over the water, as if it would tell him what to say.

I waited patiently, knowing this was going to be hard on him. Zuko was strong but it wasn't until recently that he had learned sometimes we needed to rely on other people – that we couldn't do it all on our own.

'She said that it had all been a ploy.' Zuko whispered, his voice slightly breaking from his tough exterior, 'Azula had put her up to it.' He dropped his head, feeling exposed, 'When we were younger, Mai had childish crush on me which I knew about. Azula decided even though Mai had grown out of her childhood crush that she could use it against me, she could pretend to _like _me, to reveal the chinks in my armor. The only reason she rebelled against Azula at the Boiling Rock was to get away from her, she knew she was cracking, and she was tired of being her pawn. She didn't love me, she used it as an excuse, but she never meant it.'

Hesitantly, I reached out and rested my hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked up to me for the first time since we had been outside, his eyes like that of a hurt child's with unshed tears.

'I don't want to marry some snooty princess or some rich heiress.' He exhaled loudly, breaking the moment and turning his attention back to the sea. I nodded, completely understanding.

'What kind of girl do you want to marry then?' I asked boldly, pulling back once the words had left my mouth.

For the hundredth time that nigh Zuko sighed, mulling over the question, 'Someone who is strong, who isn't afraid to go head to head with me. Someone I can confide in and trust. Someone I can respect, someone who would stand and fight by my side.'

Then he said something I wasn't sure I heard correctly, something I never thought I'd hear him say in a hundred lifetimes.

'I want to marry someone like you.'

XxX


	5. The Proposal

XxX

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. My eyes lingered on the dark ceiling while my thoughts turned over and over.

Ember Island had long been known as a place where one found one's self. We only had two days left here and I felt more lost than ever.

Zuko wanted to marry someone like me. Did he actually mean someone _like _me or _me_?

Why did it even matter? I didn't think of Zuko like _that_…did I?

Huffing, I twisted in my bed and stuffed the too-soft pillow deeper under my head. I didn't like-like Zuko, he was just a friend. Even if I thought of him in _that w_ay it could never be; I was a Water Tribe peasant not an elegant princess.

I turned over again, trying to find a comfortable place to escape my thoughts. Why was I even considering the possibility? A little over a year ago I wouldn't have minded knowing he'd gone onto his next life already. Now I was contemplating the improbability of a potential romantic relationship with someone who had spent a year hunting me, my brother and best friends down only to turn around and join us in the end?

Just because I was now his friend and didn't want him to die today didn't change things _that _much. Did they?

My fists slammed into the bed as I harshly turned onto my back, 'Then why did he say what he said?' I asked the empty room, 'And why is it bothering me so much?'

Rubbing my eyes, I pushed aside my questions and thought about home. I missed the snow. I missed Gran-Gran and Dad. I missed the penguins and Sokka's attempts at training the young village children.

Though things would never be what they use too; I wanted them to be. I wanted life to be simple, but the truth was even before I had joined the Avatar life wasn't simple. War plagued our childhood; Death stole our chance at youthful innocence. Nothing was simple about living.

Those that wised for a better time, a time long passed, were blinded to the truth. Every day has a dawn and dusk, a smile and frown. To say the days from one's past were better than the present was a lie. Yesterday had its own troubles; we just forget them when faced with the struggles of today and the threat of the tomorrow.

I had grown from the defenseless, tear-filled girl to a powerful waterbending master. I wasn't what I had been yesterday, and tomorrow would change me yet again for the better.

The thought soothed me enough that I slowly drifted away from the world; the water gently lapping the beach lulled me deeper and deeper till I was safely in my dreams.

I dreamed of snow, of family, of living and one particularly dark haired prince with gold eyes.

XxX

I woke up in a panic and sweat, my body feeling on fire. My dreams had turned dark in the night, remembering the Day of the Comet. My hands desperately wiped at my arms terrified that I would find them burning in blue fire; I bent water from the flower vase and just let it fall on me, soaking the bed.

My panting filled the room. Fear was in every corner, leaving me no solace. I quickly looked around for my enemy, settling only when I found it empty.

'It—it was just a dream.' I whispered, brushing back my matted hair. From the corner of my eye I caught sight of the night sky; the stars were bright with Time's memory but the Sun was appearing, dismissing them for the day.

Knowing I wouldn't be getting any more sleep I quietly snuck out of the covers and took up my robe, favoring the comfort from the last remaining rays of the Moon to the nightmares of my bed.

The house was still. All the servants were in bed, enjoying the last few hours before the busy day.

I tiptoed through the hall and carefully made my way out into the cool morning. Closing my eyes, I pushed my face into the light breeze. Strength from the almost complete moon surged through my chi, empowering my bending.

Zuko had been right; there would be full moon tonight.

I set my foot and turned my torso, my hands following the path of the wind. All the water around me bent to my will, obeying my beckoning.

I jumped up just like I had in the courtyard and froze the water in a brilliant sculpture, encapsulating me. My body tensed, remembering how close I had been to Azula's wrath that day, and instantly the water collapsed around me. My palms and knees scrapped the ground as I fell, my chest rapidly rising and falling. The memory was too real.

Reality fell apart and I was back on that fateful day. Azula had been captured and Zuko lay taken over by Death.

I looked up and remembered the feeling of running to him, desperately searching for water of any kind. The revival of Zuko's life was equal to that of Aang's. Never had I been so concerned with saving another being before.

It had been so important that Zuko lived. I had always thought it was because his life was necessary for the restoration of the Fire Nation; similar to how Aang's had been because he was the Avatar. But, maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was another reason I had to save Zuko.

I fell back, bringing my knees up to rest my head on.

The truth was that I wasn't comfortable staying the summer for the parade of potential Fire Ladies at the end of the season. The last thing I needed was to grow closer to Zuko in that time only to be ripped away in the end. My fingers gently fiddled with the precious fire lily pendant as I thought.

'Katara?' A fully awake voice asked. I looked up with my sleepy eyes, knowing I must be a mess. Zuko on the other hand was up and ready to go.

He rose with the Sun and I with the Moon; of course he would be bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning. The image of Zuko as a bunny ran through my tired thoughts and tickled me.

'Why are you laughing?' Zuko asked, completely confused by my fit of giggles. He made his way over and took a seat next to me.

I sighed, resting my head in my hand, 'I guess I'm just tired.'

'Didn't sleep well?' Zuko asked, dragging his arms over his propped up knees. I shook my head, 'Ya, me either.' He rubbed his eyes, huffing.

'Were you thinking about Mai?' I asked softly, my eyes lingering on the outstretched ocean instead of the prince.

'More so how much choice the Council will let me have.' He replied, knowing I would understand what he was talking about, 'Why couldn't you sleep?' He asked, his golden eyes looking curiously to me.

I shrugged, keeping my eyes away from his, 'J-just thinking…well, more so dreaming.' I blushed, thankful it was still dark out enough that he couldn't tell.

'What about?' Zuko pressed, lifting his head up to feel the dawn breeze.

'About home mostly, my friends and…and those I love.' My flush intensified. I hadn't meant Zuko when I had said I dreamed of those I love but I was worried he would interpret it thus, 'Then it turned into a nightmare. We were back at the palace when Azula was getting crowned.' I pulled my knees up, making myself smaller in defense.

Zuko nodded. He had been there so he understood exactly how I felt. I looked to him from the corner of my eye, when had we become so in sync? In the Catacombs? On the Day of the Comet? When he had helped me seek justice for the death of my mother?

I didn't know when it had happened, but it did. Aang had been right; we have a special bond.

Zuko brushed his hair back with his fingers and looked to me with a sigh, 'I think I figured out a plan to get the Council off my back.'

'Oh?' I smiled, kicking my feet out into the pool of water I had created earlier, 'And what is that? Lock yourself in the palace and refuse to come out till they revoke the law?'

'I wish.' Zuko smirked, 'No, I have to fight fire with fire.'

I brought my hand out and methodically played with the water around me, letting it calm me, 'And how will you do that?'

Zuko grew quiet, thinking of his words. Finally, he sighed, 'Will you marry me?'

XxX


End file.
